


Warm Room On A Cold Day

by ShadowRoseDB



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chrom and Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin are a Couple, M/M, Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRoseDB/pseuds/ShadowRoseDB
Summary: (Modern AU) the winter season has left Robin cold and miserable, thankfully he has Chrom at his side.
Relationships: Chrom & My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Warm Room On A Cold Day

**Author's Note:**

> I have been struggling to write for months. Thankfully the rain came through for me once again. Here have some fuff, hope you enjoy it.

Robin loved the winter usually but after the chaos of the Christmas party. The stress had started to get to him. He had only gotten Christmas off, and so a day later, he was back at the office and feeling miserable. 

He had spent three hours trying to explain to a customer that their service didn’t carry a very particular item he was sure didn’t exist. He had to keep his calm, and while he was used to it usually, three hours was the longest he had ever had to test his patience. 

The day had carried on far longer than it should have. The rain wasn’t helping his mood either. The usually short drive home extended an extra hour and a half, thanks to traffic. 

His jacket was far too drenched, no thanks to the umbrella he had taken out of the trunk three weeks ago and forgotten to put back. His hair stuck to his face, and he felt cold and clammy. 

He began to dig through his coat, trying to find his keys, when the door opened.

“Welcome home” the look on his husband’s face was proof Robin had been wearing his disdain openly. “Come inside.” 

Robin stomped through the house and, in the most pleasant voice he could muster, and said, “I’ll be in the bath for a bit.”

“Alright,” A concerned look crossed Chrom’s face but suddenly shifted as he added, “Take your time.”

* * *

The shower had helped warm his skin for the most part, but his core still felt frozen. He’ll have difficulty sleeping tonight, no doubt. 

He dried his hair and left the bathroom, as a warming aura had taken over the small apartment, suddenly embracing him. No doubt, the portable room heater was dragged out of its hiding place. 

Robin walked down the hall into the sitting room where he found the lights off, while a live feed of a fireplace played on the T.V. Candles scattered all around the space surrounding the room in a sweet yet spicy smell; Carrying Robin’s foul mood and lifting it away. 

“Chrom?” Robin looked around the room and found his partner entering the room with a teapot and a pair of mugs. “What is this?”

Chrom didn’t answer. Instead, he placed the pot on the table and almost carried Robin over to the armchair. “Chrom?”

The armchair seemed a lot softer than usual, although that might have just been his fatigue. Then Chrom gently placed a nice warm cup of tea into his hands. 

Robin breathed in the smell before taking a long sip. It’s warmth helping ease his frozen core. His eyelids started to droop, eased further by the low light of the room. 

Strong yet gentle hands gripped his shoulders, and, while sudden, Robin didn’t seem surprised. “You spoil me” was what he finally managed to say. 

“Someone has to,” the tension in his shoulders easing off with every strong movement of Chrom’s hands. 

Robin thanked the gods for his luck in marrying this man. He’d have to settle the score someday. But with the warm ambiance and his loosened mussels, it wouldn’t be today. 

“Sweet dreams Robin,” Chrom whispered into his ear as he draped a warm weighted blanket over his shoulders. 

“I love you” was what he meant to say, but what came out of his mouth was a pleased mumble of sounds. Chrom chucked before placing a kiss on his forehead. 

Robin had never found faster sleep before in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am ending the year with my favorite ship. Life is good. I’m not much of a one-shot kind of writer, but I have been starving to writing something. My last big fic Symphony of Stardust, has been put on hold, so while I’m waiting to get the next few chapters in, I haven’t been able to do anything.   
> I was thinking of starting a new project, but all my ideas keep falling short or feel like they’re missing something, so I took to writing a one-shot. I hope you liked it.  
> ~ Rosey (12/28/2020)


End file.
